Talk:Foolkiller
This item is marked as Rare only but I can't even mail it to my alt like I can with even EX items. Any idea why? I checked my Alt's inventory and it's not already in there. User:Rslogic New Idea I know people have plenty of ways to check stuff by using Windower add-ons (or perhaps some other app), but has anyone ever checked to see if you get the +8 STR when you're dead? If you think about it, that explains a lot. It would explain why no one has ever seen or been able to figure out how to crack the latent. Another idea is that perhaps SE had it developed so that the latent is in effect if you are unable to equip the weapon. Hoping to catch people who were using illegal software to mod the game. Either theory would appeal to the namesake, "killing the fools (that cheat)." My theories behind this are simply that SE has a weapon that people can not actually SEE the latent, nor is there any actual way to make USE of it either. It explains why SE has never told us anything else about it. If it IS meant to catch people cheating, why would they release that information and tell us what they were planning? And IF it actually does what I theorize, and no one has ever been caught, then it is a failed attempt by SE. So, again, why would they bother telling people? Instead, why not just give up and forget all about it? Just food for thought. --WolfeMasters 04:00, March 04, 2013 (EST) Random Idea SE has a habit of poking fun at players in one way or another.. Taisaijin for example. Could it be possible that after all the moaning over the 3 "Lucky Items" in the game that SE finally made said items actually do something? ie; Foolkiller latent triggers when one possesses all 3 luck items? --Ashrien 13:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I have tried every food on the AH, I have tried wearing the Glory Crown, I have had the title Gurfurlur the Menacing as well as tried killing Odin's Fools in Einherjar, as well as MANY MANY other suggested theorys. I have literally spent over 1000 hours trying ideas and theory's. I have yet to break the latent but I will take suggestions. --Illivatur 22:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Could have something to do with the 1965 movie, "The Fool Killer is an axe-wielding psycho whose mission in life is to purge the world of people whom he considers to be mental midgets." Maybe throw some Tarus at it, i.e. in party with or party of, or something along those lines. user:Obidon 2010-02-21 I have two theories pending at the moment on how the latent might activate: 1) Be in a party while another member wielding another weapon dropped from a ZNM Tier IV like Shusui (Nin), Enforcer (Drk) or Pachipachio (Sam) (Maybe another Warrior with a Foolkiller might work). 2) This one might be possible, I just thought of it recently. From what I read the Imps are considered fools (as in jesters) in the game, so maybe the latent might be triggered by killing a certain amount of imps with the weapon, hence the name Foolkiller. This theory is identical to the great sword Chaosbringer, which you must slay over 100 mobs with that Great Sword to unlock the job 'Dark Knight' and another 100 mobs in order to obtain Deathbringer. --Kaeviathan 00:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) *The first just doesn't sound like something SE would do on a weapon latent... Still, worth a try. The Imp idea is definitely workable; hopefully it doesn't only activate while fighting imps... I'll try to test that as well, if I can ever get hold of another 90-base weapon to test with. I wondered about a WS-point type latent as well while working on breaking the Sturdy Axe, though all of the 'normal' type weapons with WS latents seem to be more from BC/KSNMs. DiabloRojo 18:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Though I can't imagine Commodore64 would have actually tested with only this gaxe and adding 8 str on top of it to find out if it is a WS latent, there is enough lacking information there to warrant more WS testing. I have not seen any actual data anywhere to confirm or deny WS activation aside from 'does not activate during weaponskills.' If anyone can supply a link to some hard data with all information on gearing setup, I'd appreciate it so I won't be wasting my time. Otherwise, I will be looking for a gaxe to test with while replicating the +atk/+acc exactly to get a proper average of both. Unless this is a joke and the name is meant to be directed towards those us trying to test a seemingly ridiculously obscure latent activation, I can't see this being so hard to find. The information below that seems to say the activation is based on IG month and having 0 MP is near-ludicrous at best, but maybe I'm a fool for having MP merits. Aside from that, as Prothescar noted, the latent appears close enough to the Futsuno Mitama and would make sense as a 'warrior equivalent' weapon. DiabloRojo 18:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Translated from the jp site using web translator : As for latent faculties motion condition when satisfying below, there is report, that is, authenticity is unclear.Lunar phase is month of upper limit or month of last quarter It is the partner above Maximum MP is state of 0. so if this is true it active at end of month and or with 0mp. (original site http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/15474.html) --Heimdall77 17:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 2nd translation with google :the potential is there is time to meet the following reports, the truth value is unknown. , Up to us to be a partner or Natsuyo month of the last quarter or the month of maximum MP aged 0 to be a state--Heimdall77 18:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) How does the Latent on this get activated? -- Illivatur 20:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Currently unknown as to the activation. Just not enough in player's hands to conduct testing. FFXI-Revenant 00:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I have this GA, and I have spent hours trying just anything to activate it. So far, no go on what breaks latent. -- Illivatur 18:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) seen 3 of these on my server (titan) asked a jp with it about latent since other 2 ddnt know i cant tell if he was joking or serious when he said latent is activated by having title from killing gurfulur the menacing in halvung. if anyones got 1 and a hnmls XD how about testing it. seems a lil extreme if guy i asked was right but fitting when u look at what gurfurlurs dying words are on his nm info page -Knightmare0 06:12, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe it's active during weapon skills like Z's Trident? Shentok 01:10, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Has anyone tried it with negative magic effects on them? The name is foolkiller. So i'm thinking how fool's drink gives magic immunity, maybe something to do with magic activates latent. -Rdmprotey 3 January 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine with that Axe told me the latent is activated by simply having the title on you get from defeatig Gurfurlur the Menacing. The title beeing "Troll Subjugator". You cannot obtain this title by defeating Gurfurlur in Besieged, only in Halvung. -Cellsplitter 13 February 2009 The "Troll Subjugator" theory has been debunked - it was originally pulled from a JP wiki site but has now been removed. There is a thread on BG where someone states it's active only when you weaponskill in a party, but there is no submitted evidence to back this claim up. - Excessivedamage 16 February 2009 *That would be an easy test though, find your favorite level 0 mobs (rabbits, mandies, bees), go as WAR/THF, and do some SA Steel Cyclones (or any of your favorite STR WSC g.axe WSs) in and out of a party. If you do enough you should be able to see a change in the damage cap, as well as be able to reverse engineer the results of your base DMG on WS to see if it increased due to the latent activating. I'd do it myself but I don't have one. --Bsphil 08:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *I'd have to agree with this theory. The latent effect is the same as the Futsuno Mitama's, and as far as I know, it's activated during WSs. -Prothescar 21:38, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I can confirm it is NOT active during weapon skill. As a naked 75WAR/SAM, killing level 0 mobs, the same level 0 mobs, alternating between +8 Str and +0 Str, the weapon skills with +8 Str were noticably higher than the ones with +0. If the latent were active during weapon skills, the damage would be consistent. I kept doing this until a pattern emerged, then I kept going some more just to be sure. With +0 Str, the average weapon skill was 597. With +8 Str, the average WS was 636. Busted. I also heard that it's only active when you were in a party, so I made one of my buddies fish while I wailed on level 0 mobs (If the latent was triggered by WS, simply adding/removing +8 STR wouldn't tell you if the latent was triggered. There'd be no way to tell by simply adding or removing gear unless you were using another 90 DMG GA other than Foolkiller with no STR - Sed). Things I've busted: HP% TP% MP% Subjob Divine Seal (DRGs suggest some stupid latent breakers, man) Combat conditions, such as Dynamis, Campaign, Besieged, Assault, or Burning Circles. As far as I can tell, it's not relative to moon phase. Not active while in party. Not active during weapon skill. Being in a party with everyone the same race (explanation below) And I would like to thank the many generous Elvaans in Whitegate, on Ramuh, who let me invite them all to test my theory that a party full of everyone the same race will activate the latent. The Marvel character Foolkiller is a white supremacist, so I thought maybe if everyone was the same race...was a silly idea, but I'm willing to test everything! Didn't work though, shucks. - Commodore64 Maybe a stupid suggestion, but is it active with a Jester's Cape (+1) equipped? -Prothescar 06:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :WAR can't equip Jester's Cape. --Kyrie 23:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Has anyone thought/or tried food effect might activate the latent? I think I could be on to something, keywork "think", i read up on foolkiller and found out, his sidekick was a priest no? combine that with the theories of needing to be in a party and you get... what if, a whm, or mnk, whatever would be closer to priest, needed to be in the party for latent? this is what i think, test it out on level 0 mobs ._. also, he used a gun, is there a gun warrior could use? if not, maybe equipping a crossbow, or bow? with ammo maybe, and, might be a good idea to test my theory with every job, not just whm and mnk, if they dont work, just my 2 cents ._. how do i sign this? meh, Zayara. signing my above comment, --Zayara 07:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC). :Does anyone here have at least half a brain when it comes to testing? Commodore64 is the only one that's even come close, and it looks like even you fucked it up. If the 8STR is active during weapon skills, then of course you're going to do a better weapon skill with an addition +8 STR. To test that, you'll have to compare Foolkiller naked, with Bhuj +1 (or something else with 90 base damage) +7 attack and +8 STR. If these two combinations are the same damage, then you have your answer. As for all the tests like "must have a whm in the party" and such, if it's anything like that then the latent will be constantly active, so you can test it in two seconds just by inviting a whm and pressing Ctrl + E. In this fashion, 90% of the theories people have come up with can be eliminated in about 30 minutes. --Blazza 13:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I actually meant active on weaponskills while a whm in party, but I guess i didn't specify, altho I did mention testing on mobs so I thought you wouldve figured out. --Zayara 23:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I have one of these and so far have not been able to find what the lattent is, I'd love some suggestions on what to test. --Thunderhawk 01:59, 25 August 2009 (MTN) Figured since its SE me and a friend tried some stupid ideas and one was weakness and another was with the medicine debuff. they don't trigger it as well Dragonice Carbuncle 16:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Title reposted? Back on the main page, the latent is being declared active with the Troll HNM title again. Did anyone confirm this? Is there a screenshot of someone naked with +8 str? As I've finally come into possession of this Gaxe, I just modified the page to show that verification is needed on the latent. Everywhere I've looked this is what everyone regurgitates from the original JP site that mentioned it, and then I find plenty of posts that say it is something else entirely and that this title theory was debunked.DiabloRojo 23:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I haven't tried this but what if..... its like Chaosbringer. As in you kill so many a of a certain type of mob. What I was thinking is kill imps. Because imp in Einherjar are called Odin's Fool... never know. Maybe the Tarut: Fool card has something to do with it. _--Celpirt 14:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) i can tell u for certain this latent is NOT active during weapon skills... its real easy people... create a macro...top line-> /wait 10 second line -> /ws "ws of choice" ... after u hit the macro bring up your equipment menu and watch to see if the str goes up.. it does not It has been re-posted... again... Is it still safe to assume the title is NOT the latent? --KingOfZeal 23:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) This has been tested to death, and we are all not so stupid as to not understand the difference between unlocking a title and currently wearing a title, whatever triggers that latent can not be the title alone. How many times has this title nonsense been brought back? its a little absurd now. --PollyWog 18:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Who's the Fool? Has it occurred to anyone that SE has a little fun watching us all bust our brains trying to figure things out, then avoids the questions at Fests and interviews? Maybe it is listed, but never activates. Perhaps the fools.... are we. Just Interested Many of these ideas are extremely outrageous, and as one person said... Very easy to check in 30 seconds per condition. I have a few ideas, but I was just interested in what it might be since main page says check discuss. I'm actually leaning towards either the traditional 250-500 ws points, since no one here listed that as even an option. this would be easy to check also, but may be time consuming. The only other idea i like on this whole page is the above comment. SE could just be playing an aweful joke on all of you... but why would it take ZNM to get this lol. Anywhoo, if its ever figured out for sure, and not just a dumb 1/100 chance of proc, it would be a nice weapon for some wars. Theode 19:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought First off, i have had this Gaxe for about 4 months and have no idea what the latent is. I dont think it is point based. (i think i would have broke it by now) But here is my idea, i know its sounds crazy but its just a thought. So... there are 7 jailors but everything Absolute Virtue drops is +/-8 Well Foolkiller is attack and accuracy +7 and latent STR+8 Maybe it has something to do with defeating all of the jailors and maybe even AV. I know it sounds like alot of work just for STR+8. Like i said sounds crazy but you never know Just a thought; decided to google "Foolkiller" and came up with this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foolkiller Foolkiller is a character that appeared in the Marvel Comics Universe, if you scroll down to the "Powers and abilities" section you'll see that all 3 'Foolkillers' all posessed Hand-to-Hand combat skills.. so anyone tried this with /mnk or /pup or some form of H2H skill? like i say just a thought feel free to dissmiss it idc just a thought :P Drabont 20:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Definition: Fool Killer (Forestry) I might not be able to get on the game any time soon to run some pending test I got at the moment, so it probably be best for me to share this information to others fellow players who are interested in unlocking this latent effect. Now, not long ago I found this on Wiki which might help alot on unlocking the latent. http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Widowmaker_(forestry) . With this information I wanted to run some tests on the Treant mobs from the plantoid Family or maybe it might work on the plantoid family plural. Here are the things I wanted to test on them: HP < 25, HP < 50, HP < 75, only activated on ws, and etc. Hopefully someone might run these test and get back to me with success so i can stop thinking up ideas for this and at the same I sort of don't wish this to be the latent cuase it's gonna suck that it's only limited to Plantoid mobs. Well.... Have fun and enjoy people. Kaeviathan 03:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) April Fools Just a random stupid idea, has anyone tested to see if the latent activates on April 1st, April Fools day? --Batousai7910 09:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page *There are rumors that state wearing the "Glory crown" may activate its latent and/or having the title "Troll Subjugator" gained by beating "Gurfurlur the Menacing" *Title by itself was tested and did NOT activate latent. *I have tested the Title and Glory Crown theorys and they are NOT true. Proof I have the Foolkiller is in the picture I uploaded of the Foolkiller - Illivatur. *Think the name fits well, hence no way to activate the latent. It kills the fool trying to find it. Just SE having a bit of fun with us :D --- Jonnyangel Latent Confirmed According to a 2014 post on FFXIAH, the latent is activated by/for WeaponSkills.--Snorglepuss (talk) 05:20, April 3, 2019 (UTC)